A hoist provided with a pivotal drive wheel is known from WO2004/069125 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,371. A hospital bed with a pivotal drive wheel is known from WO2006059200A2, wherein different possibilities are disclosed for effecting pivoting of the drive wheel.
The operation of the pivotal drive wheels takes place with the aid of a generally known joystick. Such a control requires practice of the user in the sense that the user has to accustom himself to the manner in which the mobile frame reacts to a specific movement of the joystick.